


Disappointment

by Oak_Wood



Category: South Park
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oak_Wood/pseuds/Oak_Wood
Summary: Being called to his father’s office never meant anything good; it meant he wanted something, and it was usually the same thing.
Kudos: 7





	Disappointment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Friend).



> A thread I did for a friend on Twitter! If incest and underaged characters isn't your thing, don't read! Go find something else you'll enjoy! You'll only bring yourself down forcing yourself to read something you know for a fact you won't like.

Being called to his father’s office never meant anything good; it meant he wanted something, and it was usually the same thing.

It wasn’t to talk, it wasn’t to catch up about how he was doing in school, and it certainly wasn’t to show any form of appropriate affection you’d expect between a father and son. ‘Taboo’ would be the right word for it if he remembered what he was taught in English. 

At the moment, he was patiently waiting for his father to call him into his office, sitting on one of the more comfortable chairs of his waiting room. He was a bit… antsy, if he had to be honest. Fidgeting with his hands, foot shifting back and forth while occasionally tapping at the hardwood floor. He couldn’t piece together why he was so anxious- fear? Excitement? Perhaps a mix of the two? 

The boy was taken from his thoughts as the door to his father’s office opened, instinctively standing and turning to look. “Hello, father.” 

“You know the routine, boy, in the office.” His father said, gesturing for Gregory to follow him back in. “Close the door behind you and turn the lock.”

“Yes, father.” Gregory follows as instructed, and locks the door behind him, turning to watch his father close the blinds and clean off his desk. “Is it- is it as we did last time?”

His father pauses, glancing to his son with a small scoff. “You thought it’d be any different?”  
“I would have liked to think you were going to ask how my schooling was going… how I’m handling my classes.”  
“I can see your grades, boy. I don’t _need_ to ask you when I can see your grades, and every other boy’s grades in the school.”  
“Of course, silly of me, father.” Gregory would quietly sigh and walk to the chair in front of the large desk, taking a seat and resting his hands on his lap. “I hate to question you, father-”  
“Then why question?”  
“I can’t help it.” Gregory seems to shrink into his body as he rubs his hands up and down his thighs, attempting to comfort himself. “This is all so terribly wrong. We’ve both read the Bible, father, have we not?”  
“We have, boy, but you must follow the _basic_ teachings,”

“I read the Vulgate, father, for our club. It says a man shall not lay with a boy.”

“That’s the  _ Vulgate, _ not the Bible. We follow the Bible, boy, not the Vulgate.” His father’s tone shows his annoyance, lining his pens up neatly as he takes a seat in his desk chair. “The Bible says no man shall lay with another man. You, boy, are not a man. In a few years? Yes, you will be a man, but right now? You aren’t. Don’t defy me, boy, my word goes. I’m your father.”

Gregory hesitates, then tries to speak, but chokes on his words and gives up. “Yes, father.” He quietly mumbles, nodding and bowing his head. 

“Good boy.” His father crosses a leg over the other and leans back in the chair, eyeing Gregory quietly before speaking again. “Come here. Under the desk, like the last time. Let’s see if you can take it down the throat? Might do you some good, for your throat to be sore. It’ll stop you from talking so much.”  
"... Yes, father." Gregory can't help but say again, rising up and slowly walking around the desk to get on his knees in front of his father. He couldn't help but let out a small, pathetic whine, bringing his hands up to his hair to fix his ponytail so it wouldn't get in the way. It didn't take long for his father to undo his belt and slip it off, moving onto the zipper and undoing it so he could free his cock. This was one of very few secrets Gregory had, what happened between him and his father. He'd be a laughing stock if any of the other boys in school found out. Christophe would be beyond hurt if he found out what his partner did with his own father. A whore, he'd be called. Ridiculed. Hurt. Would other boys take advantage of him because of how… ‘easy’ he was? Word would get around awfully quick if he was found out. He swore he'd take it to his grave the first time his father made the threat, his large hand squeezing the smaller male's neck until he saw spots of white in his vision. 

Gregory snaps out of his thoughts when his hair is roughly grabbed and he's pulled forward, face hardly inches away from his father's erection. He hesitates, adjusting himself on his knees to try and become more comfortable, and wraps one of his hands around the base of the shaft. "... deeper?" Gregory chokes out. "You want me to take more than before?"   
"Right." The older male hums, a hand resting on the desk and one of his fingers tapping against the fine wood. "Hurry up, you don't want to become more of a disappointment than you already are, right?" That hurt Gregory more than it seemed it did, feeling a small, painful throb in his heart as he tried to shake it off. He shouldn't worry about hurt feelings right now- that was for later. Right now, he needed to do as he was told. Be obedient. You were supposed to respect your elders. 

Gregory starts by only taking the tip into his mouth, then slowly takes more as his eyes fall shut and he grabs at one of the legs of the chair with his free hand. His tongue lay flat on the underside of the cock, and as the head came to the back of his mouth and hit his throat, he gagged. Gregory couldn't pull away even if he had wanted to. His father had a firm grip on his blond locks and was holding him in place, only allowing him to sink further onto his cock. It already began to hurt. Gregory thought practice would have made perfect, having done so with popsicles back in his dorm, but it hadn't whatsoever.  
"Keep going. There's still more, boy." His father grumbles, weaving his fingers in his hair. "You're a Carter." Right. He was a Carter- Carters were obviously supposed to be doing incestuous things like this, huh? Gregory's hand moves up the leg of the chair as he moves closer, doing his best to take another inch into his mouth and down his throat. Gregory really, really couldn't do it. Tears were pricking at his eyes, and when a few fell, a small stream of mascara dripped down his pale cheek. Another inch down, and he had to force himself off and away, bringing his hand up to his mouth as he turned away and gagged. He had nearly thrown up- he had tasted it, too, coming up- but he luckily forced it back down and he was now trying his best to yet again breath.  
"Pathetic." His father grunts, kicking at one of Gregory's thighs as he tucks himself back into his pants. "You're a failure, boy. If you can't even do something this simple for your father, of all people..." he trails off, eyes narrowing as he slips his belt back through the loops and stands. "Stupid."  
“Father, I'm sorry-" Gregory nearly chokes on his words as a sob forms, wiping at his cheeks with his hands. "I tried, I really did-" His father says nothing directly in reply, opening the curtains and leaning on the windowsill as he gazes out. "That's why Pip was the favorite. He didn't question. He didn't disappoint. He did as he was told and did it right. Get out of my office and go back to your dorm." 

Gregory stands, nods, and without saying a word, briskly makes his way to and out the door. 

A disappointment. That's what he seemed to be now.


End file.
